souleateriifandomcom-20200215-history
Kotaro Takeshi
Brief History Born on the rough streets of Manhattan, Kotaro and his brother Kizuki grew up as equals. Both of them were death weapons- beings with the forms of humans that had the ability to transform into dangerous weapons. Kotaro- being an actual scythe- was always stronger than his brother, who was also a scythe. Whenever they got into sticky situations, one of the boys would wield the other. Though he was older, Kizuki was more brain than brawn on the two. Despite this they loved each other...until one day, jealousy corrupted Kizuki. Jealous with rage and anger of not being respected and thought of as an equal by the population, Kizuki began consuming human souls. During his transformation into a Kishin, he traveled to Mt. St. Helens, and released an army of Witches and Evil Humans upon the nearest cities. Kotaro, under the training and guidence of DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Acadamey) traveled far west with his Miester, Ryu Sinichi, and met his brother atop the mountain. There they battled to the death, untill Kotaro could take it no longer. Shinigami arrived, however, and commensed his fight against Kizuki. Kizuki proved to be an equal opponent to the death god, though. Amongst the ruckus, Kotaro was attacked by a witch named Humania Radolpha. Defeating her in combat, Kotaro devoured her soul- the final soul needed to turn him into a Death Scythe. Wielding him into battle, Shinigami defeated Kizuki the Kishin, and sealed him within a high tech vault under DWMA- with the other Kishin. Kotaro returned to DWMA, where he and Ryu Sinichi became teachers, their ultimate goal of preventing more Kishin risings set in mind. Ryu Sinichi Before the time of the Brothers at War incident, Kotaro enrolled in DWMA. His brother also enrolled, but his application was turned down for mysterious reasons. Kotaro- despite protests from his brother- went into the academy anyway. There he partnered with Ryu Sinichi. Ryu was a rather smart student, the exact opposite of Kotaro. This allowed their Soul Wavelengths to match up perfectly, and they soon formed a powerful bond. Together, they eventually collected the 99 souls needed for the Death Scythe transformation. While atop Mt. St. Helens, Kotaro devoured the required witche's soul and he became the Death Scythe. Depite his "promotion", Ryu Sinichi still uses his partner in battle till this very day! Abilities Scythe Transformation: Kotaro, beaing a sycthe weapon, can transform into a sycthe at any given time. By morphing his body and mind, he can enter an alternate space- where he appears unclothed- and is able to become a powerful, 10 foot long scythe. Semi-Transformation: Kotaro has the ability to transform half-way, meaning he can transform parts of his body into scythe parts without having to transform fully. For example, during solo fights he sometimes transforms his arm into a scythe blade for melee attacks. Super Agility/Speed: For a mysterious reason, Kotaro was born with mysterious super enhanced agility. This makes him an advantaged oppenent, given that he can dodge almost any attack with super speed. Baseball: '''As a young New Yorker, Kotaro loved baseball. Over his lifetime, he played on many little leauge teams, and was able to produce powerful strength, speed, and endurance skills. Also it improved his hitting with melee weapons- i.e himself. '''Soul Resonance: Using this abiltiy, Kotaro is able to synchronize his soule wavelength with that of Ryu's. By doing so, they can release highly powerful techniques and, more often than not, change the tide of a battle Death Scythe Abilities Form Manipulation: This allows Kotaro and Ryu to change the appearance of Kotaro's Weapon form. To what extent is not yet known but they have been seen to manipulate the length of the scythe blade in Kotaro's Weapon form. Sharper Sycthe Blade: Through a more powerful soul resonance, Kotaro is able to make his scythe blade sharper. This allows him to cut through almost indistructable substances with ease, such as purified metal, holy marble, and golem flesh. Shi No Kami Faiyāburēdo- Death God Fire Blade ( 死の神ファイヤーブレード ): The Death God Fire Blade allows Kotaro to ignite his scythe blade with a black and white fire that can disentigrate almost any enemy in one hit. However it has one weakness- Death God Water/Ice attacks. Relationships Kizuki Takeshi: Kotaro's older brother, Kizuki was unfortunatley drawn down the path of darkness by jealousy and hate. Feeling an extreme hatred for his brother, Kizuki became a Kishin and was ultimatley defeated by Kotaro in the end. However, despite all of his wrong actions and mistakes, Kotaro still holds his brother to high esteem and praise, and misses him every day. Ryu Sinich: Kotaro's trusted partner, Kotaro would never betray him or leave his side. Together they are the perfect Weapon/Meister team, and are a threat to reckon with in a fight. Shinigami: Kotaro is one of Lord Death's few Death Scythes that is an ''actual ''Death Scythe. When he is in a pridicament, Kotaro is usually number one on the list to be called. Together they are an unbeatable team, worse than even Kotaro and Ryu. Personality Despite being strong, fast, and fun to hang with, at first glance, Kotaro is silent and quiet. He recieved his nickname of "Coat" because he was so hidden inside himself. Category:Death Weapon Category:Death Scythe Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Good Category:Bladewood Category:Generation II